Buat Aku Percaya
by forever-tsundere
Summary: Gokudera tidak mempercayai eksistensi cinta, tetapi Yamamoto akan membuatnya percaya. /8059, Gokudera-centric/


**Buat Aku Percaya**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, shonen-ai, 8059, semacam Gokudera-centric, sepertinya.**

**No profit gained.**

Happy reading!

.

Gokudera mendengar suara pintu kelas terbuka. Jam pulang sekolah sudah lama lewat. Siapa lagi yang akan datang kemari?

Niatnya 'sih ingin malas-malasan di atap sekolah sendirian, lagipula Juudaime –maksudnya Tsuna– sedang ada 'pelatihan' khusus bersama Arcobaleno dengan dot kuning itu.

Tapi, mengingat bahwa atap sekolah adalah wilayah favorit Hibari Kyoya, –sang ketua Komite Disipliner– untuk tidur siang, maka Gokudera memutuskan untuk sendirian di kelasnya yang sudah kosong saja.

Dan sekarang siapa yang mau mengganggu ketenangannya ini?

Menyebalkan.

.

Jawabannya, Takeshi Yamamoto.

.

"Oh hai Gokudera! Kau belum pulang?" sapa Yamamoto lengkap dengan cengirannya yang biasa.

'Ngapain si yakyuu-baka itu ke sini?! Argh aku tidak bisa santai sendirian lagi dengan tenang ya, rupanya?'

"Kau ngapain?" tanya Gokudera dingin.

"Ehehe, aku baru selesai kegiatan klub seperti biasa dan aku baru ingat bukuku ketinggalan di laci. Gokudera sendiri kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"... Malas pulang. Di luar panas sekali."

"Eeh masa 'sih? Ahaha aku tidak sadar."

"Lihat saja kulitmu sudah jadi hitam begitu."

"Hahaha, iya juga, ya."

Gokudera hanya membalas dengan dengusan.

"Oh ya, karena Gokudera belum mau pulang, biar kutemani kau mengobrol!" kata Yamamoto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Siapa yang mau ngobrol denganmu? Pulang sana, lebih baik bantu ayahmu jaga restoran sushi."

"Ahaha Gokudera perhatian sekali! Ayahku pasti senang."

"Hei! Itu bukannya berarti aku peduli atau apa ya–"

"Hahaha baiklah, baiklah. Oh ya Gokudera, aku mau tanya. Berikan jawabanmu yang sebenarnya ya.."

"Huh, terserahmu sajalah."

.

Pertanyaan pemuda beriris emas itu sederhana, hanya satu kalimat, pendek.

"Gokudera, apakah kau percaya pada yang namanya cinta?"

Satu pertanyaan ringkas yang dapat membuat Gokudera bungkam seketika, tidak berani menjawab –atau memang ia benar-benar tidak mampu menjawab.

Karena baginya cinta adalah eksistensi yang semu, tidak nyata, dan tidak ada bukti yang menunjukkan kalau cinta itu ada.

.

Bagi Gokudera, yang namanya cinta itu tidak ada. Ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai hubungan timbal-balik yang saling menguntungkan kehidupan masing-masing antara dua orang.

Katakanlah cinta itu hanya sebentuk hubungan biologis –simbiosis mutualisme–.

Dan jika demikian, maka cinta itu tidak ada, hanya sebuah omong kosong.

.

Sejak kecil ia sering –atau bahkan terlalu sering– melihat ayah dan ibunya –atau ibu tirinya, ibu dari Bianchi– bertengkar. Terus berlanjut, tanpa henti.

Kata orang, kedua orangtua itu saling mencintai, sehingga kemudian lahirlah kau.

Bagi Gokudera, itu hanya sebuah keyakinan yang salah.

Malah mungkin ia berpikir kalau sebaiknya ia tidak perlu ada di dunia ini, jika eksistensinya selalu terabaikan. Toh apa gunanya ia lahir, jika hanya untuk menimbulkan permasalahan yang tidak pernah selesai?

Bukannya keberadaannya hanya semakin menyiksa kedua orangtua tersebut dan juga dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa?

Gokudera tidak pernah berhasil menemukan jawabannya selama ini.

.

Meninggalkan rumah –atau tepatnya kastil– tempatnya dibesarkan sejak kecil, ia mencoba peruntungan di dunia luar untuk hidup bebas tanpa membebani siapapun –termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun satu hal itupun tidak dapat ia jalankan dengan mulus.

Menghadapi penolakan di sana-sini, hidup yang keras semuanya harus diterimanya.

Hidup itu memang tidak pernah mudah, tak jarang masalah harus diselesaikan secara keras –apalagi di lingkungan penuh mafia seperti ini. Kekerasan, kekuatan, dan kekuasaan memainkan peranan yang besar.

Dan sekarang, 'si yakyuu-baka' itu masih dapat mengatakan kalau cinta itu ada?

Sayang sekali, tapi Gokudera mengetahui dan meyakini jawabannya, dan ia menolak untuk percaya.

.

Cinta, katanya?

ia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Dan ia sendiri juga tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Dia tidak pernah mendengar satu kata yang sungguh terasa asing itu –meskipun sebenarnya keberadaannya yang tak jelas itu juga turut mengganggunya.

Jadi, bisakah dia menghilangkan hal itu dari kepalanya?

Biarkan dia sendiri, tanpa apapun itu – yang disebut cinta.

Karena itu tidak realistis, tidak ada hal yang sebegitu-klise-nya dalam kenyataan.

Asal kautahu saja, kenyataan itu bisa berlaku lebih dari sekedar kejam.

.

Itu semua pendapat dan pikiran Gokudera, sebelum saat ini. Atau setidaknya sampai saat di mana kapten klub baseball Namimori itu menanyakan suatu hal yang sungguh tidak rasional –menurutnya– itu.

Apakah siang ini suhu udara di Namimori terlalu tinggi hingga menyebabkan kinerja sel-sel otaknya menurun?

Pikiran Gokudera terasa buntu. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus berpikir.

Memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan idiot di hadapannya.

Bukannya karena dia bodoh, lagipula Gokudera sendiri sebenarnya termasuk dalam golongan murid-murid jenius –abaikan fakta jika dia termasuk salah satu berandalan sekolah yang paling tampan.

Gokudera memandang wajah di hadapannya yang nampak begitu tenang dan terkontrol, ditambah dengan lengkungan kurva tipis penuh makna pada bibirnya yang menghias wajahnya.

Gokudera merasa bahwa ia telah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

'Apakah ini salahku –yang begitu tidak memiliki perasaan–, atau apakah itu hanya kau –di sana seperti biasanya dengan senyuman bodohmu sepanjang hari, menemaniku yang hampir selalu sendirian? –'

.

Gokudera menatap kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya, mencoba mencari kepalsuan yang mungkin tersirat dalam mata sewarna emas yang begitu menghanyutkan.

Namun ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun.

.

"Gimana, Gokudera?" Yamamoto bertanya lagi, memutus lamunan si pemuda keturunan Italia yang berambut perak.

Gokudera mengerutkan dahi sedikit. Tidak yakin akan menjawab apa pada sang _rain guardian _yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya –menanti jawabannya.

Ia hanya mengaluarkan sepatah kata dengan cuek. "Entah."

Yamamoto tertawa.

"Jawabanmu menarik, eh. Ayolah, coba pikirkan lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum riang ke arah Gokudera yang memalingkan wajah, menghindar.

"Cih, memangnya menurutmu aku akan peduli pada hal-hal tak jelas semacam itu?"

"Haha, aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

Gokudera diam, tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Tidakkah Yamamoto mengerti kalau pertanyaan ini cukup berat untuknya?

Yah, katakanlah kalau dia memang seorang cowok populer yang banyak dikagumi cewek-cewek dan seringkali mendapat teror cokelat atau malah dikerubungi saat hari Valentine tiba.

Tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak pernah merasa tertarik atau apa. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Jadi, bagaimana?

.

Yamamoto masih diam dengan tenangnya, kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku, pandangan terpaku lurus pada pemuda bermata hijau yang nampak agak gelisah di hadapannya.

Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk seulas senyuman tipis.

"Maa, Gokudera, kurasa pertanyaannya 'sih tidak terlalu sulit. Lagipula kau 'kan pintar." ujarnya santai.

Gokudera mendecih sebal. "Hoi yakyuu-baka, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal pintar atau tidak pintar, tahu!"

"Kalau begitu apa jawabanmu?"

"... Aku tidak percaya."

"Oh ya? Ahaha Gokudera kau dingin sekali, 'sih."

"... Memangnya kau sendiri percaya?"

"Percaya, kok. Kalau perlu aku juga akan membuatmu percaya." Yamamoto tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Gokudera yang malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang entah-apa-maksudnya.

"Hei apa-apaan maksudnya itu!"

"Maksudnya, aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

Kemudian wajah storm guardian itu berubah menjadi semerah udang di penggorengan bersuhu tinggi.

Gokudera berani taruhan, ia sempat melihat senyuman Yamamoto bertambah lebar untuk sepersekian detik.

"K-kalau begitu jangan hanya bicara, bodoh! Buat aku percaya!"

Yamamoto kembali tersenyum, dan mencium pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

.

_Karena cinta itu bukan untuk dilihat, bukan untuk dikatakan._

_Cinta untuk dibagi, untuk diberikan dan dirasakan._

_Aku yakin aku pasti dapat membuatmu percaya._

.

Fin.

**A/N: hueh baiklah saya mampir lagi ke fandom ini dengan membawa salah satu otp saya yang oh sungguh asdfghjkl sekali. (oke, memang khr sudah tamat lama sekali, tapi toh saya masih demen orz) mungkin ada yang berpendapat kalo idenya mainstream? -)a uh ini murni ide saya kok orz. karena saya sebenernya merasa sepaham sama gokudera gitulhaya. /ngekyaudah/**

**lalu, uh makasih lho buat yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. dan terakhir.. bolehkah minta reviewnya? xD**


End file.
